Strange Beginnings
by x-Oh-My-Goth-x
Summary: Bella finds that things are happening to her & that she keeps hearing someone, no something. It's driving her to the brink of her insanity, but what happens when she finds out? Who can help her throught this? PaulxBella! Rated M for language & later chaps


_**Hey guys:) New FanFic up and ready to go:) I hope it isn't to bad;| I will be writing quite a bit for this story but I don't know how much. I have stoped writtng for my other stories and that is FINAL! Any way, please give me any idea's for this story, it would be great:) I hope you enjoy it!**_

**BPOV;**

I sat beside my bed, back leaning against the cool metal as I fingered a piece of my cotton jacket. It wans't cold inside but it sure as hell was outside! I flicked through my thoughts and recent events that had been happening over the past couple of days.

Lately things had been changing with me, but not normal changes that normal people go through, no this was different.I could _feel_ things that no one else could, I could _see_ things no one else could, and I could _hear_things no one else could. I don't know how, or why... but I could also feel emotions... and not mine either, _other__peoples_ emotions. I think I might be losing it, how the fuck is this happening? I heard a rip. I looked down and saw that I had riped a massive hole in my new jacket. I shakily got up and took the jacket off. I flung the now tattered piece of clothing onto my purple bedspread and looked through my draws for another coat, or jacket, or anything for when I went outside so I didn't freeze and turn into an icicle. I had no such luck, so i headed out and into the cold and in my rustbucket in just a _singlet._

I was already viloently shivering by the time I left the driveway, but I had already left and I really couldn't be fucked to go back inside, so I decided to freeze to death. I was pretty sure I was already blue, so by the time I got out to Jacobs I would probably be purple. I was heading over to see Jacob because I wanted to know if he knew anything about what was happening to me. I mean he _was_ a werewolf, and Edward can't help me because... anyway... I just need Jacob to help me, even if he doesn't know whats happening, just so he can be there for me and so I know_I_ will be _safe_.

I pulled up the front of Jacobs house and and started walking towards the front door.

"Hey Bells! I'm around the back!" Came his smooth, yet ragged voice. I changed my direction and made my way around the back.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard someone, no, some_thing_ make an excruciatingly painful screach. I dropped my my knees and covered my ears with my hands, but the painful sorrows of the creature were not ceased. I screamed stop, I told the aggonizing screal of the being to go away but it didn't give up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't need to look up to know it was Jacob, I could feel his soothing heat radiating on my skin.

The creatures screams of pain became louder and clearer, I started to weep. My ears felt like they were bleeding. I felt a warm liquid run down my hand. I pulled my hands away from my ears and into my blury vision, maybe thats because they were bleeding. When the screams became even more persistant I didn't not cover my ears because I knew that it would not cover up the blood curdiling screams of the creature. Instead I continued to cry and scream along with it.

I felt Jacob pick me up, I could feel him running. The cold wind left and was replaced by warm air. I knew he had taken me inside. I felt him sit me down on a couch.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jacob. I saw his pain filled eyes as he stroked my forehead. I closed my eyes again and tried to will away the screals from the being. Jacob stoped stoking my forehead and I wondered why. I opened my eyes and expected to find the pain filled eyes of Jacob, but I found nothing of the sort. These eyes were full of painic and worry... they were beautiful eyes, neverending pits of gooey chocolate. I felt safe in the pressence of these eyes, they comforted me. I continued to stare into the eyes of this man, until I realised that the screams had stoped. I blinked and sat up a bit to quickly. My vision went blurry and I felt giddy. I stood on the spot until I regained my balance. I looked up and saw several people infront of me.

_I had to find those eyes..._

I looked around frantically for the one who owned those beautiful eyes, none of the people in the room owned the eyes I was looking for. This person I was looking for was someone that was strong, yet broken, I knew he tried hard to hide his problems.

_I needed tho find the person who looked at me with such passion..._

I knew so many things about him already... yet I could not find him. I paniced. _What__if__I__never__saw__those__eyes__again,__ever._ I looked to both my sides, no one was there. I turned around and locked eyes with him again, with the one that had won me over without knowing who he was.

_Those eyes made me feel as if I were never going to be alone again..._

Very, very slowly, I looked away from this mans eyes to explore his face. Strong chin, attractive and intimidating facial features, perfectly sculpted nose... wait... I scanned over this mans face again. My eyes went wide with horror... no... He couldn't have imprinted on me... not him... anyone but _him..._

**JPOV;**

I watched as she looked frantically around the room for the person she had locked eyes with not moments ago. She spun around and I watched as her once tence shoulders, became loose and relaxed. She found him.

_He didn't deserve her, I the one that deserves her..._

Why does he have her. I was supposed to have Bella, not him... not that selfish fucking bastard that only cares for himself. He wouldn't treat her right, he was going to destroy her, make her suffer more than she already has. Bella was supposed to be mine

_She's mine not his, I would treat her better than he ever could..._

I felt rage fill me as he also untenced when she looked at him. I knew what would happen next, it was all to clear. I watched as her face filled with horror and as his face shifted into a disgusted look.

_How dare he look at her like that, I would never look at her like that..._

They had both figured out what had just happened and who they were to be destined with... and fuck... it was going to be the death of them. They would not stop until they figured a way to undo this, and I knew it.

**SPOV;**

If what I think just happened, happened... I'm going to murder someone. That... prick! How could he have Bella, my Bella. I was supposed to have her, not even Jacob deserves her. I'm the only one that has not caused her pain in any way at all, I'm the one that should get Bella! Its not fair, that fucking bastard! Jacob knew I had liked Bella the moment I laid eyes on her, he had been nice about it, just a silly crush he thought... I wasn't messing around though. I felt something more for Bella than I couldn't explain... something that no one could explain. I had made sure to make myself more and more noticeable in Bella's life over the year... and I think she was even starting to take a hint, and I think she was starting to develop feelings for me aswell... but then this prick goes and fucks it up! I fucking hate this cunt! He has stole away the only thing I was living for, literally!

I barged out the back door and phased instantly. I ran, ran as far as my legs could take me. Anywhere was good as long it was away from this fucking bastard...

**PPOV;**

I looked into the eyes of an angel, a real, true angel. Her eyes were like never ending pools of the finest chocolate that I could drown and indulge myself in forever. I stared at her and took her the rest of her face. Delicate cheekbones, fine face the colour of porcelain and gentle and kind features that highlighted her beauty. She looked farmiliar... too farmiliar... No! Fuck, I couldn't have imprinted on this bitch! No anyone but her!

_I don't need her..._

I felt a pang of hurt but I ignored it and turned away from her with a look of disgust and walked out the front door. I slowly walked down the few steps that were out the front of the small house and made my way to the forests edge. I felt her pain, I could feel her emotions, I knew she was crying... she was crying because of me. I felt like I had to go in there and comfort her, tell her it would all be alright... No, I would not comfort that bitch. Ouch. That hurt more than I expected it to.

_I don't want her..._

I didn't want to imprint on this bitch, it could have been out of anyone in the world, ANYONE... it just had to be her. World, why the fuck do you keep on fucking up my already fucking bullshit life!... Fuck... I didn't want this. I didn't want to imprint... So why give this chic to me, you piece of fucked up shit! The pack already hates me, now you've got fucking Seth and Jacob that are going to try and literally murder me in my sleep! Geez... thanks alot... you've really did it this time... Fuck you! I let out a frustrated growl and punched a poor innocent tree that had been in the way of my flying fist. I rested my hand on the now dismantled tree and ducked my head low as I breathed heavily.

_I'll never want her..._

I let out a low moan in pain as I thought the words. I fell to my knees as Bella had done later on that day. I let out a yell in frustration as I flung my fists at the ground that happened to get in my road.

I got up and phased and my thoughts were instantly filled with Seths abuse.

"You fucking bastard!, You knew I liked her! How the fuck could you, you know what I feel for her! I'll-" I changed back and sat on a near-by, fallen tree trunk and put my head in my hands.

_Why do I get this bitch..._

**BPOV;**

Tears clouded my vision as he turned away from me, but not before he gave me a putrid look of disgust. I watched as he walked out the door. I turned around to see Jacob and Seth looking at me. They just stared at me. I ran through the kitchen and out the back door.

I wondered why I was crying, it's not like I even care about him. I don't care if he doesn't want me, because I don't want him! How come this fuck imprinted on me? I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! With each time I thought the words I felt a pain in my heart. I didn't want to live like this! I didn't want to live my whole life feeling like shit, feeling like this!

_I don't want to be his..._

Ouch!, fucking ouch! I had just realised that Seth liked me... he was pretty hot too. He was nice to me, cared for me, looked after me... this fuck was going to fuck all this up and be a bastard. I didn't want this, I don't want it at all. Take it back, please! You've made a fucking mistake making him imprint on me!

_I don't need to be his..._

This guy was going to be the death of me, I swear! He had already crushed me in just a few moments. I had fallen for a fucking dickhead! Wait, I don't have to fall for him do I? I can be with whoever I want... I can just totally forget about him, can't I? Yeahh... I don't need to worry about this guy at all.

_I'm not going to be his..._

I walked back inside, drying the tears from my eyes and put a smile on my face. Everyone was looking at me with pity in there eyes. I didn't need there pity, because I was strong, I was beautiful... and I didn't need to be stuck with that prickfor the rest of my fucking life.

"Are you ok Bella?" Seth asked. I smiled and nodded. He came over to me and hugged me. Seth was always very caring for me and I appreciated it alot. He was always there for me when I need it. While I was in the embrace of Seth, a brilliant plan came to my mind. I evily grinned.

_I can create my own life Paul..._

I was going to tease the fuck out of Paul. I was going to leave him hot and bothered. I was going to make him a horny mess. I'll make him want me and totally reject him in return... first I just had to become a bit more confident though... or else this could go totally wrong. Yes... this is going to be worse than anything that had ever happened to you Paul, this was going to torture... You'll be begging for me.

_And easily destroy yours in the process..._

_**That's it for now:) I will update as quickly as possible! Also just incase you thought the story didn't really sum up any of the story... I'm hiding it all for the next chapter. So... Make sure you remember to Favourite, Alert& Review:)!**_

_**Taylaa:)**_

_Don't make me feel as if im never alone, let me know I'm never alone._

_Doggy style that bitch like there's no tomorrow!_


End file.
